


BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to own sex toys / what sex toys they would buy for themselves

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [163]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To, Preferences, bts - Freeform, bts girlfriends, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This list is comprised of our headcanon OC girlfriends for each member. Find out more about the girls here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/615585924130226176/all-about-our-headcanon-girlfriends-btsPlease find our full masterlist of works and original fanart on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 7





	BTS girlfriend series - Most likely to own sex toys / what sex toys they would buy for themselves

Ji-eun (RM’s girlfriend)

We feel Ji-eun would be most likely to buy her own sex toys, with or without Namjoon present, for use on her own and as a couple. Due to her very busy career as an assistant within a Law firm (formally civil Law and later Criminal Law) she would frequently take business trips for weeks at a time where she would want something to keep her company in the hotel room. Likewise, Namjoon is often touring. She would love discussing what toys she is going to take with her/use while he is away beforehand, enjoying his reaction and knowing he will also be thinking of her. Likewise, she would love masturbating for him over webcam (such as during the time she is accidently caught by Jungkook!). While she would have owned some toys before meeting Namjoon, we feel the nature of their relationship, with them both being quite experimental, would have encouraged her to buy even more. 

In addition to the ‘couple’ toys they own, Ji-eun would own several dildos, vibrators and bullets in different sizes and materials including glass. She would also own something a bit more expensive such as a Womanizer, designed to be used on her clit to give her an oral sex experience. She would prefer using both clitoral and vaginal stimulation when she masturbated, finding her orgasms more intense with extra contact.

Ara (Jimin’s girlfriend)

Although she was a virgin when she met Jimin, we feel Ara would have been curious enough to buy a small bullet prior in order to experiment and reach orgasm on her own. Since losing her virginity to Jimin, she would enjoy experimenting more with different sensations, both on her own and with Jimin. She would prefer vibrating toys and would spend a lot of time choosing something which also looks aesthetically pleasing, often in a pink or blue pastel colour. She would not mind spending more on high quality toys and would purchase the next model up if she liked something. Jimin would also like buying her toys (including the pink vibrator mentioned in the sex toy fic, which she later uses to please Jimin.)

In addition to a bullet, she would own a remote controlled love egg so she can experience pleasure virtually hands free. Flavoured lubricants would also be something she enjoyed buying, both for herself and to be shared. While she would be less likely to use it vaginally, she would own a dildo to practice her blowjob techniques, trying to perfect her deep throat for Jimin.

While she enjoys vaginal stimulation, we feel she would only be able to orgasm through clitoral stimulation. 

Jeong-sun (Suga’s wife)

Prior to meeting Yoongi, we feel Jeong-sun would already know her body really well and would have a good idea of what she liked and did not like. She is someone who we feel would enjoy masturbating alone, even when in a relationship, as she values having time to unwind. This would be something Yoongi would really respect, and he would give her the time she needed to do this, not getting involved unless she made it clear she wanted him to. While she owns a couple of toys, she would not spend a lot of money on them and would opt for the most basic model, only masturbating with them on occasion, instead preferring to use her fingers.

She would own a metal bullet style vibrator (such as the one Yoongi correctly assumes she owns in the sex toy fic) as well as a rubber, cock-ring style vibrator such as those which are easily found cheaply in pharmacies (to be used against her clit, as Yoongi finds on her bedside cabinet in one of their earliest dates and uses to pleasure her while she is on a period). We also think her old friend Angel would have bought her a dildo one year as a joke present while at university which she would have tried a few times, before forgetting about it, later finding it at the back of her draw. We also think she would have bought a kegel-exercise toy such as jiggle balls to strengthen her pelvis floor muscles, but would have forgotten about them after a few uses. 

While she can orgasm both vaginally and clitorally, we feel she would usually stick to the easier option of giving herself clitoral orgasms, finding it took too long to build up enough pressure to orgasm vaginally. With Yoongi though, this would not be a problem. 

Cassandra (V’s girlfriend)

While overall Cassandra would by far own the most toys, we feel the vast majority of these would have been bought for her by Taehyung, and she would not often use toys when masturbating solo. Prior to meeting her boyfriend, she would have been more open to experimentation, but since sex with V often includes a huge variety of products including buttplugs, vibrators, handcuffs and spanking flogs, she would crave a more peaceful and slow-paced solo experience. She would own a glass dildo and vibrator as well as nipple teasers, which she would like to use to get herself worked up before using her fingers to finish herself off. 

A huge squirter, Cassandra would often need to put down a towel when she masturbated. We think she would prefer vaginal orgasms to clitoral ones, finding them more nuanced and enjoying that she has to work that bit harder to achieve them. 

Min-seo (Jin’s wife)

While she would not have owned sex toys prior to meeting Jin (and in fact did not feel confident masturbating - as Jin finds out here), she soon discovers, with Jin’s help, her preferences in the bedroom. As she finds it quite hard to orgasm, Jin would encourage her to try out an aid such as a small clitoral vibrator. She would be less into ‘phallic’ toys, finding that nothing could compare to the feel of Jin inside her. 

Slowly, she would become more likely to masturbate, with or without a toy and would find some comfort in gaining control over her body, especially when Jin leaves for the military. He would likewise love knowing that she was getting pleasure and discovering herself. We see her as only being able to orgasm clitorally. 

After giving birth, she would also use kegel-exercisers to build up her muscle strength and improve her ability to orgasm.

Young-soon (Jungkook’s girlfriend)

While Young-soon would enjoy using toys with Jungkook such as nipple clamps, vibrators, dildos, anal plugs and fleshlights (as she does in the sex toy fic here), we feel she would be less likely to experiment while alone, instead preferring to stick to her favourite dildo - a classic rampant rabbit. We think she would stick to buying the same model and has used the same type since her university years. With Jungkook, however, she would love trying out different things - more for seeing his reaction than her own pleasure. 

We feel she is equally able to orgasm vaginally and clitorally, and the rabbit would be the best of both worlds. 

Nana (J-Hope’s girlfriend)

Although Nana would enjoy masturbating, finding it a nice way to relax after a hard day at work, we feel she would stick to using her fingers to pleasure herself. With Hoseok, they would not specifically buy sex toys to use as a couple, instead using objects that are close at hand if they got carried away in the moment. 

We feel Nana would have a very sensitive clitoris and would prefer to finger herself vaginally when masturbating. Although she had never squirted prior to meeting Hoseok (read the fic where he makes her squirt for the first time here), once she discovered she could, she would often put a precautionary towel down on the bed just in case it happened again.


End file.
